


Distinctive

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Whumptober 2018 Challenge and I'm trying to write again after a long drought! First prompt was "Stabbed".





	Distinctive

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Leverage fic and first time in about a year that I’ve written any fic at all. Many thanks to frea_o for the handholding and help and to cassiesinsanity for the enabling :D

“Dammit, Hardison, be careful!” Eliot snarled, his face scrunched up in pain.

“Excuse you, I’m just trying to save your life here, alright?” Hardison replied, tightly wrapping a bandage around Eliot’s upper arm and tying it off securely in the safety of Lucille.

“It’s not that bad,” Eliot hissed. He was lying through his teeth, of course; it hurt like hell. The knife had missed his major arteries, but the cut was deep and bled profusely. His whole arm was throbbing, his stomach felt like he’d swallowed a bucket of ice and his knees were shaking now that the adrenaline was wearing off. “It was a K-Bar, nothing special. The guy just got lucky.”

“For it not being that bad, you are very pale,” Parker said, poking her finger at the wrapped wound inquisitively.

“Parker!” Hardison said exasperatedly as he pushed Parker’s hand away and handed Eliot a glass of orange soda. “Seriously, what is wrong with you two?”

“A K-Bar? I thought you didn’t see the knife?” Parker asked, eyes pinched suspiciously.

Eliot took a sip of the soda, shuddering at the artificial taste and overt sweetness. He sighed and looked at Parker. “I didn’t. It’s a very distinctive cut.”

Hardison pinched the bridge of his nose. “Distinctive – distinctive cut, the man says. Sure, alright, distinctive cut,” he said.

Eliot felt his lips tug up in a small smile. Then Parker poked the wound again.


End file.
